worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Server:Borean Tundra US
Borean Tundra (PvE) Borean Tundra was started as a brand new server at 11:30am CST, on January 16th, 2009. According to common wisdom and Blizzard FAQ's, it will not be open to transfers for 90 days after the server was started. The highest level characters on the Horde side were not quite to level 30 by midnight server time, while Alliance characters were guessed to be at approximately level 30-35. There were also at least 10 guilds for the Horde created on day 1. Popular belief (on day 1) was that most characters started on the 1st day of the server will vanish by the end of the month of January, 2009. Common belief was also that there will be at least one level 80 within a week of server start, and at least 1-5% of the population will consist of death knights within the same time frame. On or before January 22nd, 2009, players started to notice (and complain about) log-in queues. On January 22nd, 2009 (approximately 4:25am server time), Akyros was announced to be the first Human, the first DK, and the first character to Level 80 on the realm. Congratulations Akyros. While many might wonder at the achievement because the character is a Death Knight, at the time the server was locked to the creation of Death Knights unless that player had at least one other character at least level 55 on this server. On January 23rd, 2009, Wistful became the first Tauren to reach Level 80 (and consequently, the 1st Horde character as well). The next major achievement that most characters are gearing up and preparing for is the opening of the gates of Ahn'Qiraj along with the title of "Scarab Lord". On January 24th, 2009, Amerge became the first Gnome to reach level 80. On January 25th, 2009, Zenocide became the first Draenei and the first Shaman to reach level 80. Belief became the first Orc and the first Warlock to reach level 80. Angelinaholy became the first Blood Elf, and the first Paladin on the server to reach level 80. Studmuffin became the first Warrior to reach level 80. Bake became the first Druid to reach level 80. Domitia became the first Night Elf to reach level 80. Cynnamynn became the first Hunter and the first Dwarf to reach level 80. On January 26th, 2009, Naudia became the first Priest to reach level 80. On January 28, 2009, Dizzle became the first Rogue to reach level 80. At the same time, the only remaining races/classes to not have reached the level 80 mark were Troll, Forsaken, and Mage. On January 31, 2009, Mjak became the first Mage to reach level 80. On February 4, 2009, Kiari and Lan simultaneously became the first Trolls to reach level 80, and Aaetov became the first Forsaken to reach level 80. On February 5, 2009, '' became the first guild to defeat Sartharion the Onyx Guardian on Heroic difficulty. On February 9, 2009, ''Akyros claimed yet another "first" title by becoming the first Northrend Vanguard. On February 16, 2009 '' became the first guild to defeat both Kel'Thuzad and Malygos on heroic difficulty and at the 25-man level. On February 21, 2009, ''Tarja was the first to complete the Scepter of the Shifting Sands quest chain. On March 27, 2009, Eryxx opened the gates of Ahn'Qiraj and became the first "Scarab Lord" of the server along 31 other people. Raid Progression - Level 80 Refer to URL - http://www.wowwiki.com/Server:Borean_Tundra_US/Level_80_Raid_Progression Borean Tundra Guilds Alliance Guilds Appareo Fatum Genesis Deceit Entourage F O R C E http://forces.wowstead.com/ Logic (Split off of Rigor.) Rigor Tangible Hope Together We Triumph Horde Guilds Apocalypsehttp://btapocalypse.wowstead.com/ Legends of the Horde Angles of Death Communist Slumber Party Dark Knights The Darkest Fallen Death Corps Farm Status Fates Call Fight Club Final Boss ForsakenDeathMachine Five Oh First (Disbanded) Grand Theft Kodo The Guard Hobbits Legion Phase Two Raj and Rals Requiem Shadows of the Anarchist Sons of Anarchy Torn Apart